Historia de una obsesión
by raqky
Summary: Todo ha sido realmente hermoso...según sus palabras. Aquel negro azabache siempre estaba para ella desde su divorcio, habían formado la pareja perfecta y ella había curado las heridas, su ex esposa reclama un lugar que perdió, pero quien esta en lo correcto, últimamente las historias tienen un tinte de verdad y de mentira ¿acaso es una ilusión o realmente esta pasando?.


Karin Uzumaki sé que poco te interesara lo que tu exesposo y yo hemos construido. Sin embargo, tengo una sensación de completa insatisfacción al no haberte contactado para decir lo que pienso, empezare por hacerte saber la completa molestia que nos ocasionaste, más a él que a mí.

Conocí a Joaquín en una reunión con nuestros amigos, vagamente había escuchado sobre su situación, no tenía nada concreto. La primera vez que lo vi me dio la impresión de estar herido, salimos unas cuantas veces más, conocí su historia…se divorcio de ti porque así tu lo quisiste, según tú lo dejaste por que ya no eras feliz y tus amigos te decían que habías cambiado, así lo dicta el acta de divorcio; sí, fue inevitable que durante mi entrada a su vida no me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, iba a ser difícil y yo lo sabía, pero me enganche, lo ideal habría sido conocer su situación, escuchar la palabra "divorciado" y correr. Sin embargo, nunca me he caracterizado por ser una mujer que corre de los casos difíciles y creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, tome el riesgo y agradezco haberlo tomado y a ti haberlo arruinado todo.

Nuestra primera salida…pensé en no hacerlo, sabia los riesgos que corría y aun así verlo triste, destruido y escuchar que por primera vez quería salir con alguien me motivo a acompañarlo aquella noche con su pena. Hablo de ti, no me molesto, sentimentalmente no estábamos involucrados el era para mi lo que una flor es al cielo, completamente ajeno. La primera vez que nos vimos en su casa había un piano, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no era el tipo de chicos que toca piano, entonces ¿a quién pertenecía ese piano?, esa fue la primera pregunta. Posteriormente, aquella noche en la internacional bajo el cielo estrellado y con una cerveza amenizando nuestra conversación y afinando nuestros sentidos me atreví a preguntar por dicho instrumento, ese fue el momento que marcó la pauta que podría fin a mi independencia y a mi barrera protectora.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuché de ti, me conto cosas diversas, pero que para el eran difíciles, lo veía en sus ojos que evadían los míos y se distraían en la cosa más insignificante, lo escuchaba en su voz que sutilmente temblaba y lo sentía en su piel erizada que me di a la libertad de tocar cuando pude notar que no podía continuar, era difícil, lo sabía y al mismo tiempo no, no entendía por qué tanto drama por una persona que te abandono y fue egoísta, le reste valor pero ver esa tristeza provoco que quisiera cuidarlo. En fin, eres la hija más grande, que desafortunadamente se quedó sin madre, ella se habría suicidado cuando tú eras adulta, tienes mala relación con tu papá y no muy compatible con tus hermanos, no me importo, jamás me importan las personas que no conozco y yo solo hacia de su escucha y confidente. Escuche por ahí que él no había querido contárselo a nadie y que no había salido con otra chica aparte de mí.

Llegaron nuevos días, mas convivencia y más interés por él, por su vida, me encariñé, luego lo quise y después lo amé. Formamos una relación con respeto, confianza, honestidad y amor. Si te soy sincera te odie muchas veces, primero porque no entendí por que dejaste a una persona como él: cariñoso, amable, considerado o no sé si solo veía virtudes en él, quizá comenzaba a enamorarme y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que me importaba su pasado, presente y futuro, quería cuidar de él y que él me protegiera. La verdad no me sorprendió las múltiples veces que volviste a buscarlo, pensé: "Que tonta, Sasuke es el mejor hombre". Me entere de muchísimas cosas más en boca de distintas personas eres una persona controladora, mentirosa y manipuladora, asumo que es verdad ya que las distintas fuentes coinciden en lo mismo, a la mayoría de las personas no les agradas ni le caes bien ¿Cómo podías prohibirle ver a sus amigos y familia? ¿Cómo contabas cosas que no son ciertas?.

Un día mientras nosotros disfrutábamos nuestra tarde viendo una película tocaste a su puerta y escuche pequeños murmullos le preguntabas si podías hablar con él y por qué no te contestaba las llamadas pude sentir la tensión de Joaquín preocupado por que yo pudiera escucharte o salir, no me interesó, él estaba conmigo y tú regresabas como todo mundo dijo que lo harías. Sabes que, creo que siempre pensaste que él regresaría a ti, estabas dando patadas de ahogado, ya no lo haría…Agotaste todos y cada uno de tus recursos, lo llamaste cuando falleció tu abuelita, le mandabas mensajes, lo llamabas mientras estaba conmigo le pedías nuevas oportunidades. En una ocasión vi un correo que tú le enviaste diciéndole que el es el amor de tú vida y que no serías feliz con nadie que no fuera él, habías cometido muchos errores y querías que el te rescatara, si te soy sincera me causo gracia, aun lo hace. También escuche de muchas personas distintas que le ponías el cuerno mientras eran esposos y por lo que me han contado, no lo dudo. Bueno, después lo mandaste llamar para hablar con él le dijiste que estabas en terapia que ahora todo sería diferente, no lo sé, no me convences. Supe también que tu boda había sido horrible, te compraste un vestido chino que se rompió, eso también me causo gracia; te maquillas super horrible; tiras el pastel y en fin…un error, tantas señales y no las viste, no parece ser ni un poco lo inteligente que dices ser. Preguntabas por mi y si lo nuestro era cosa seria, debo decirte que él y yo nos complementamos tan bien, piensa lo que yo pienso y termina las frases que yo debería formar, no sé si eso del amor de la vida exista, para mi es una conceptualización, es muy prematuro decirlo a fin de cuentas no he terminado mi vida, pero somos muy felices y todo te lo debemos a ti. Lo único que no agradezco es tus patéticos intentos por aparecer en su vida…fueron estresantes tus llamadas, mensajes y apariciones, aquella vez que lo buscaste te seguí con la mirada a través de la ventana y de verdad sentí tanta lastima de ti, te lo juro, pobre chica, creo que si alguna vez yo hiciera eso moriría de la vergüenza.

Luego encontraste otro "amor de tu vida", al parecer se contradice con todo lo que decías sobre el primer amor de tu vida ¿pues cuantas vidas tienes? o ¿te crees tus mentiras?…ya no lo puedes llamar amor de tu vida, ahora lo llamas oso. Me hago preguntas…¿será tu vida tan miserable que ahora quieres cometer los mismos errores que antes? ¿quieres convencer a todos que no ha pasado nada iniciando todo nuevamente?, algunas veces me parece que lo que quieres es convencerte a ti misma de que no has fracasado y quieres iniciar todo nuevamente y para ello quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que eres "feliz"…¿me pregunto si le habrás contado al "nuevo amor de la vida" todo lo que eres?¿está enterado de tu siempre inestable cabeza?. Espero de todo corazón que todos tus viajes y tus intentos de cosas nuevas mejoren la persona que eres.

Alguna vez me pregunte si teníamos punto de comparación, según lo que he escuchado eres tan distinta a lo que yo soy. Eres egoísta, mentirosa, manipuladora y en cierta manera creo que eres un poco inestable mental, pero creo que lo que es peor es que eres una pantalla ¿Cuál es la verdadera tú?.

Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me diste, somos muy felices, nos amamos mucho y creo que no pudo haber un mejor momento para que los dos nos encontráramos…parece cosa del destino todo ha sido realmente hermoso.


End file.
